Riding toys, including, but not limited to, tricycles, have long been popular with children. In addition to providing a child with enjoyment and exercise, riding toys provide an opportunity for the child to develop his or her coordination and reflexes as the toy is ridden. Parents also appreciate such toys as they motivate a child to get out of the house and engage in physical activity or play.
Riding toys that provide more than one configuration or mode of operation are popular in that they essentially provide “two toys in one.” This provides such a toy with increased versatility so that the toy is likely to experience more use and keep a child entertained for longer periods of time. Furthermore, such a toy is space efficient from the standpoint that only one toy needs to be stored or transported instead of two. A toy that provides more than one configuration or mode of play is therefore desirable.
It is also desirable for a riding toy to feature a unique operating configuration or mode that provides a child with action and excitement. Such a riding toy is likely to be very popular with a child and to hold the child's attention longer.